Season 4 Tony Remix
by lovinbadasstony
Summary: I suck at summaries basically this is my version of the season 4 Tony/Mandy storyline with extra Tony whump and Michelle angst! : Read and review!


Okay guys this is my very first attempt at fan fiction and it probably sucks so go easy on me! :) This story is my version of the Tony/Mandy plotline of season 4. I am basically taking the basic storyline and twisting it some to suit my own evil purposes. :) Be forewarned there may be eventual gratuitous Tony whump, angst, and drooling…..

**Disclaimer: I do not own any 24 characters etc…**

"Tony, this is Jack. We're initiating the search. Tony, do you copy? Castle, why is Almeida not on com?"_What the hell...what's going o...crap!_ In a split second Jack's irritation at Tony's lack of response turned to alarm. As he made his way cautiously but quickly to Tony's last known position he continued to call to Tony on comm. in hopes that his lack of response was due to technical difficulties or negligence and not what his instincts knew to be true. "Tony do you copy? Tony come in!" _Damn it Tony answer me!_

*

As this transpired Michelle felt the pit in her stomach that had started when she and Tony shared a passionate goodbye begin to churn and grow. And with every second that passed her trepidation grew. Her last words to him swirled in her mind. She had told to be careful and had been rewarded with a sexy cocky grin that made her weak at the knees. The cruel irony of it all was not lost on her.

*

Jack rounded the corner on the roof and spotted Castle's body assessed the situation and steeled himself against his emotions. _She's taken Tony as a hostage…or worse he might be…..no don't go there. _He felt genuinely upset over Castle's death but even more so he feared for Tony's life. He had just reconnected with his friend, would life be so cruel as to tear it all away now. A moment's reflection on his life to this point answered that question. But he shut out all those thoughts and focused on what needed to be done. The controlled and confident tone with which he informed everyone of the situation betrayed none of his personal fears or worries. "All teams, this is Bauer. Castle is down, Almeida is missing. I repeat, Almeida is missing and possibly a hostage. Our communications have been compromised. Move over to secondary frequency. CTU, I need more tactical personnel now. Michelle, did you copy that? Michelle!"

Michelle felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She tried to answer Jack but she couldn't find her voice. This couldn't be happening…not Tony! Finally she managed to gather her wits enough answer him. "You heard him, people. Shift profiles. We may have a hostage situation. Move. Now!" A sob caught in her throat as she processed what Jack had said. Tony was a hostage…her Tony was a hostage. _How can Jack be so calm when Tony is in the hands of an assassin!? It's like he doesn't even care. I wonder if he even feels anything at all…_as soon as this thought crossed her mind she realized she was being unfair. She knew Jack cared deeply. Tony was his best and really only close friend. His ability to detach himself from his feelings was what made him a good field agent and what would hopefully save Tony._ Oh_ _Tony…why is this happening to us. _

*

Mandy silently lead Tony at gunpoint back to her apartment. As they entered the apartment Tony made mental notes of his surroundings and began to formulate any possible plans of escape. "Remove your jacket and shirt" Mandy ordered in her eerily calm voice. "Now!" Tony slid off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head all the while Mandy's eyes greedily ran over his muscular physique. _Wow. He is hot…mmmm..focus Mandy focus._ As Tony felt her lustful gaze on him his dark eyes filled with disgust. He was used to women looking at him and it generally didn't bother him. But this woman was different... "Now handcuff yourself…nice try…behind your back." He decided to comply with her wishes. _No sense in getting her angry for no reason... on the other hand perhaps if I get a rise out of her she might spill some kind of intel. Hmmm… unlikely but what the hell its worth a try_. And anyone who knew Tony Almeida knew keeping his mouth shut wasn't exactly his forte.

"You realize this is completely pointless" Tony taunted sarcastically. "If your plan is to somehow how barter for your freedom with my life your pretty much screwed." I doubt they give a damn about one ex-CTU agent who is considered by most a traitor to this country" This seemed to have little to no effect on his mysterious assailant. But rather than be deterred he carried on. "If I was you I'd haul my ass down there and attempt to make some kind of deal. But I suppose a move like that would require some intelligence which you clearly seem to be lacking." With no warning the butt of her gun smashed into the back of his head knocking him off his knees onto the floor. The room began to spin and he felt warm liquid run down the back of his neck. Gritting his teeth against the pain he managed a wry smile…_well at least I got a rise out her. _"Hmmm..your cute but you are starting to get on my nerves…I'd hate to have to ruin that gorgeous face of yours so do us both a favor and shut up."

**If you like it at all let me know and I will write more…if it totally sucks (which it prob does) let me know and I will cease and desist immediately :)**


End file.
